A Duke Fairy tale
by country strong '89
Summary: I've always wanted to put Bo and Luke into a fairy tale... so here they are!


In this story Bo's 'bout seventeen an Luke's twenty one. Thanx 4 readin'! 

Balladeer: Well folks, it's just another normal day in Hazzard. Uh, well as normal as it can get anyway. Bo an' Luke are drivin' toward Mariposa Forest for some Boar Huntin'.

"Luke, I think we should go to the other side of the county ta boar hunt." Bo said lookin' over at his dark headed cousin from the drivers

seat. "I ain't never heard of nobody so much as spottin' a boar in these woods!" "Well cousin." Luke said pullin' himself outta the window

of the General. "Today just might be the day!" "It also just might be the day we waste all our time." Bo grumbled, climbin' outta the car to

join his cousin. "You know Uncle Jesse said tomorrow we gotta repair that fence we damaged out at the Lawson's farm t'other day when

we was runnin' from Roscoe!" "I know I know!" Luke said, grabbin' his bow an' arrows outta the back of the car. "but somethin' tells me

you don't mind goin' ta fix it, in fact it almost seemed like you hit that fence on purpose. " "Luke! How could you think that?" Bo asked,

an injured expression on his face. "Well," Luke drawled. "It had somethin' ta do with Becky Lynn Lawson bein' so purty, an you knowin'

if'n ya broke the fence, Jesse'd make us go fix it, then you might just get ta talk to lil' miss Lawson." Bo grinned. "Cousin, you should go

into the mind readin' business, with you'n' Jesse 'n' Daisy around, a fella can't get away with nothin' !" Luke chuckled an' tossed Bo his

arrows an' bow. "Don't ya forget it neither." just then something really big crashed through the bushes aways ahead of 'em in the woods.

"Let's go!" Luke said takin' off , with Bo hot on his tail. They raced through the trees and into a clearing, Luke stopped an' stared, Bo

didn't have time to stop so he crashed into'em an' knocked 'em both down. "Dang it Luke!" Bo said standin' up. Luke was still sittin' on

the ground, his eyes wide, starin' at the other side of the clearing. Bo followed his gaze and nearly fell down himself when he saw what

was there.

Balladeer: Now, from the look on those boys faces, it's gotta be one heckuva big boar, dontcha think?

"L-Luke." Bo whimpered. "What is it?" "I don't know Bo." Luke said quietly. They looked over at the thing. It was , well it looked like a

giant tower. " Heck Luke I ain't never seen this 'for where'd it come from?" "Don't know Bo... I don't think we coulda missed it before

though!" "Let's take a look." Bo jumped up excitedly. "Whoaa there Bo!" Luke said grabbing his arm. "I ain't so sure we she be messin'

'round with this ... if we ain't heard 'bout this place maybe there's a good reason." Bo laughed. "C'mon Luke, ya don't think it's haunted

d'ya? " Luke turned red. "Course not...just want ta be careful's all!" He stood up and headed toward the tower. It was good bit taller

than any of the trees in the area. "Bo do ya notice anything kinda wierd about this?" No... well...uh.. nope." Luke shook his head at Bo's

lack of observation. " that dang tower's a sight taller than any of the tree's in the area." "So..." Bo said slowly. Luke sighed. "Sooo why

haven't we seen it before?" "Oh right... well that is weird!" "I'm gonna go back out where we parked the general and see if'n I can spot if

from out there!" "Luke said. He headed out the way they'd come. After about thirty minutes of walking Luke stopped. "I know it didn't

take us this long..." he looked around, all he could see was trees and bushes... they seemed to be closer together then before. Suddenly

he saw movement behind one of the trees. He blinked, and realized , it hadn't been behind a tree, it had been a tree! "no it couldn't be!"

Suddenly behind him something moved. He whirled around to see what it was but there wasn't anything there. He leaned up against a big

birch tree and tried to calm down. "I'm hallucinatin' t'sall!" He told himself. "I'm just tired." Suddenly he was on the ground. he looked up,

dazed, to see what had happened. The birch was now three feet away from him and there was a long scratch all the way down his arm.

Luke stared at it for a minute then passed out. Balladeer: Poor Luke, he'll be alright, he's from Hazzard after all... let's see what Bo's

been up too.

"Dang I wonder where Lukes at!" Bo said pacing fretfully in front of the big stone tower. He'd already been around it twenty times at

least trying to figger out how to git inside, with no luck. " He'd better get back soon or i'm gonna go after him!" suddenly he heard

something big rustling around in the woods behind him. He turned around quickly and looked. "Hey I don't remember that path being

there!" He ran toward it and decided to see where it led. It twisted and turned, but was as clear as a road! And the trees were really

close together on both sides. "that's interestin'!" Bo said puzzled. He followed it aways then decided to turn around and go back, but

when he turned there was no sign of a trail at all. He turned around to face forward, and there was the trail. "this is scary!" Bo said wide

eyed Bo decided he'd better follow the trail since it didn't look like he could go out the way he came. so he followed it for another fifteen

minutes when he came to a clearing.

Balladeer: I don't know 'bout ya'll, but this clearing looks mighty familiar

"Luke!" Bo ran over to where Luke was layin' on the ground. "wake up buddy!" He said shaking Luke." Oahhhhh .. where am I?" Luke

asked. "We're in Mariposa woods... Luke you were passed out!" "I know... the trees they... Bo I think they move!" "I believe it!" Bo

said fervently. He told Luke about how he'd got there. "But the path closed up behind me. Luke pointed toward the way Bo'd come in.

There was the trail. "well I'll be... it wasn't there a minute ago." "Well lets follow it." Luke said. "I don't know Luke... this is kind of

creepy! maybe we should just go back." "What the heck you think I was trying ta do?" Luke asked struggling to his feet. " i was tryin' ta

find the General so's I could see if I could see the tower from there. But these dang trees closed in around me! that's the only way I see

to get out." "Alright." Bo said doubtfully. Him and Luke headed off toward the trail. The woods were unusally quiet. "Luke!" A voice

whispered. "What?" Luke turned to Bo. "I didn't say anything!" Bo said. Luke shrugged and kept walking. "Luke!" It whispered again, it

echoed through his head. " Bo! This ain't funny!" Luke said angrily! "What Luke! I didn't do 'nothin'!" "Sure ya didn't! If'n ya don't stop

that I'm gonna tan yore hide!" " but I swear Luke I didn't do nothin'!" Bo said desperetly. "Sure." Luke growled. "just don't do it again!"

"Come to me my Luke!" The voice whispered sensously, inside his head. "CUT IT OUT!" he yelled angrily, clapping his hands to his ears

as if to block out the voice. "Luke... Luke... I need you! I need you Luke!" the voice wouldn't stop. coming louder and angrier. "Luke

come back please!" it changed from angry to desprate. "Stop!" Luke was freakin' out. "Make it g'way Bo!" he said franticly. "Luke what

is it?" Bo asked worriedly. " It won't stop! Make it Bo!" He yelled. "Luke calm down!" Bo yelled. But Luke was writhing on the ground,

grabbing his ears. "Luke what is it ! " "VOICES!" luke yelled. " What're they saying!" Bo asked. "Castle... Tower... need to go..." His

eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. "Luke!" Bo shook him. But it was of no use. "What am I going to do?" Bo yelled.

Wind started blowing through the trees, it made a whispering sound through the leaves. "Caaaasssssttttleee!" It seemed to whisper. Bo

shook his head as if to clear it. "Ccccccccaaaaaasssssttttlllllleeeee!" The wind was getting angrier. "Caaaaaaassssstttttttllllllleeeeeeee!" It

howled when he didn't move. "Ok OK!" Bo yelled. "I"ll go to the dadburned castle... that's the only place I can get too anyway." He said

looking at the trees on either side of the trail. They were so closed together a mouse couldn't get past'em. He hefted Luke up on his

shoulder and headed off toward the castle.

TBC

This is inspired by The Brothers Grimm ( I LOVE YOU MATT AND HEATH!)


End file.
